charlottefandomcom-20200213-history
Iori Sekiguchi
Iori Sekiguchi is a Middle School student with the special ability, Mind Reading. Her power transmits the thoughts of those around her. Personality Despite being said to have an incurable disease that will cause her the inability to move, Iori is very energetic, she is a usually cheerful and kind girl, when her best friend Honoka starts to avoid and neglect her, she assumes it is because she did something wrong and wishes to be able to read her mind so she can find out what it is and apologize, this wishing triggers her special ability, Mind Reading, her special ability causes those around her hear the thought of others near Iori as a result this caused many people around her to start fighting over each other's internal thoughts which to them sounded like they were actually spoken, because of this she is very self conscious and anxious around others. Plot At the start of the OVA Yu, Nao and the rest of the student encounter her as they search for the ability user with mind reading which is revealed to be Iori. At first she remains silent and stoic as she sits alone. After being questioned briefly by Nao she has a sudden outburst in reaction to hearing Nao arguing with Takajo. After being calmed Nao who convinces her that she and Yu would not fight around her despite hearing each others true thoughts, though she proceeds to do so physically beating Yu whenever he thinks something rude and justifying it as a comedy act. The two along with a reluctant Yu than go to a nearby family restaurant where Nao then orders food for Iori who eats it very happily causing Nao to ask when she last ate. Iori then proceeds to tell them that she ran away from home and hasn't eaten for a day or so. After this to cheer Iori up and find out the trigger for her seemingly passive ability, the three go to an amusement park where they go on many rides all of which leave Yu terrified, prompting the two girls to make fun of him. Soon after while the group is taking a break to eat ice cream and talking while Tomori and Yu argue under the guise of a comedy routine. Iori then starry eye asks them if they are a lovers only for both to blankly and bluntly deny it. While planning to go on more rides Iori trips and spills her ice cream on a passing woman's skirt, while the woman herself is not angry and is quick to forgive Iori, her date is irritated by her presence interrupting their date only for these thoughts to be broadcast to the woman who then scolds him the two proceed to fight as the man's thoughts are still transmit after which the woman dumps him and leaves causing the man to blame Iori before going after her. This once again causes Iori to blame herself for causing conflict and runs away. She is followed by Nao and Yu. After Nao reveal her own ability and comforts her, Iori opens up about how her best friend suddenly started to avoid her and that she wanted to learn why which caused her ability to manifest. Shortly after the people around her started fighting as a result of having their thoughts transmitted, causing Iori to seclude herself and run away from her home. It is revealed when Yu and Nao confront Honoka, the best friend in question, that Iori has an incurable disease which will render her body unable to move at all. Honoka learned this from overhearing their parents talking and started avoiding so as to not feel the pain of watching her friend be paralyzed. Iori is last seen in the hospital with Honoka by her side as she is visited by Yu and Nao, Honoka having been scolded by an enraged Nao for deciding to abandon Iori. According to Yu's monologue Iori decided to face her illness while Honoka found the courage to stay by her friend's side and he and Nao would continue to visit her every so often. Causing him to conclude that women are strong and amazing. A few seconds he internally thinks that Tomori is amazing, which is implied to have been transmitted to her by Iori's ability. Appearance Iori has light brown Hair with two Dark Red ribbons tied at the ends into small pigtails, and Blue eyes. She is seen wearing Blue shorts, Black thigh-high stockings, an Apricot colored Hoodie over a white smock, and occasionally, a pink ski hat. Also a small turqoise and beige backpack. From her appearance she seems to be between 12-14 years old. Quotes * "It's my fault that everybody is fighting! There's no place I belong!" (In response to Nao and Jōjirō arguing over eachothers inner thoughts.) * "He may be handsome, but he's a scaredy-cat deep down" (After Yū comments on how disgraceful he was at the amusement park.) * ''"Meaning, the two of you are a couple?!" ''(After Nao says that her and Yū are close and get along well.) es:Yori Sekiguchi Category:Galleries Category:Female character Category:Supporting character Category:Minor character